


Nurse Sammy To the Rescue

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Gen, Sickfic, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!Sammy does his best to care for Wee!Dean who has a cold.</p><p>Written for the prompt: Soups On for the fc_smorgasbord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Sammy To the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



"Dean, you still sick?” Dean heard his little brother ask him. He thought he had convinced Sammy to watch cartoons while he napped. Dean knew was coming down with a cold and hoped with some extra rest would cure him.

“Yup,you has a fever.” Sammy declared as he smacked Dean’s forehead. Dean tried not to think about why Sammy’s fingers were sticky.

“I be right back.” Dean heard him yell as he ran off. Moments later he heard Sammy swear he was ‘okay’ after a large crash in the kitchen. Dean knew he should get up and check on him, but he couldn't make himself move off the couch.

“You,sick you need soup. You always make me soup when I feel icky. Dean,I can’t use the canopen upper, or the stove.” Was all the warning Dean got before Sammy dropped a can of tomato rice soup and the hand can opener on his stomach.

Dean smiled at his four year old nurse, and realized that he wouldn't get any rest until Sammy was done helping him.

“Sammy, I am cold, would you get the blanket?” Dean watched as his brother raced off to get it as soon as he asked.

Sammy tossed it mostly on him moments later. 

“I did good, right Dean?” Sammy asked him.

“Yeah, Sammy you are big helper.” Dean told him as he fixed the blanket to cover him. 

“Hey, Look I have a Sammy sized hole between me and the couch. Do you know of anything Sammy sized that will fit?” Dean asked holding the blanket up beside him. Dean waited a moment before he heard his brother squeal, “Me, I am a Sammy.”

“You’re not just a Sammy, you’re my Sammy.” Dean told him as he grabbed him and got him settled next to him on the couch to nap.


End file.
